Manly slumber party
by gypsypls
Summary: Alejandro, Duncan and Scott are all forced to have a 'manly slumber party' while their partners are having a slumber party as well! A little more fun than the boys slumber party, which leads the boys to lie.
1. Chapter 1

**This is dumb please don't judge me this is purely my messed up head. Enjoy! I also wrote this in the middle of the night so excuse any mistakes or OOC-ness.**

There was nothing wrong with three guys in a small bedroom wearing their boxes sitting in a circle eating snacks. Not to them anyway. Alejandro, Scott, and Duncan had decided (or against their will) that they would have the manliest slumber party- although the term slumber party made it sound less manly. They weren't painting their nails or having pillows fights... Yet, no, they were talking girls. Not just any girls, their significant others. While the girls were texting them certain things just to mess with them, some more apprehensive than others. Scott would jump up with excitement every time his phone vibrated as it rested on his knee.

"Another from Dawn, hmm?" Alejandro asked rhetorically with a smirk. it was obvious that the red heads smaller girlfriend would text him, what exactly would be a mystery. Throughout the night Dawn went from cutesy texts to raunchy. It wasn't like Dawn to send something that was suggestive, or so Alejandro and Duncan thought, they were guessing it was Heather who had kidnapped the phone.

"So, what's it say this time?" Duncan was curious, at first he was bored. Alejandro and Scott kept disagreeing and fighting, Duncan wanted nothing to do with the two losers, until the girls started texting, he was silently thanking them for making the night he had been dreading for a week into something enjoyable. "Sweet or sultry?" Duncan teased Scott who was next to him, staring intently at his phone that was a cruddy model that was made back in 2006, the cheapest phone, and only phone Scott could afford. Squinting at the screen Scott couldn't read what Dawn had texted, usually one who was so poetically enhanced in the English language, her message was mumbled up letters and numbers.

Holding the phone in his hand deciding to respond or not, Scott simply said "Must've sat on her phone." He sighed, shaking his head with a smile. It was complete nonsense.

Duncan and Alejandro both wanted to hit Scott, but resulted in palming their heads with how idiotic the boy was sounding. "Another option is she's drunk." Duncan said, it was clear Dawn was, alongside Zoey and Heather. "This blows, the girls are having more fun than us." Duncan crossed his arms and pouted. He would have killed to be with them, it would have turned into a real party...

"Are you texting her back?" Alejandro peered over Scott's shoulder, watching Scott text back a message of support, slightly worried for Dawn. "Don't interfere." Alejandro pushed Scott's arm down, much weaker than he was expecting. "It'll make her do the opposite." Scott put his phone back down leaning on his knee, listening to Alejandro, he did have more experience with the opposite gender than he did. It intimidated Scott that Duncan and Alejandro were so good with getting girls. He was considered a villain himself and only had one proper girlfriend, not counting Courtney. Before Scott could even reach for the chip bowl that was in front of him, his phone buzzed again. This time another message that was worded, still a few mistakes. 'we re not drunking' was what Dawn had texted. Duncan snatched the phone from the ginger and stood up, needing the height advantage over Scott he read the text.

"Great. They are drinking!" he whined. Thinking about what could have been going on was making him feel depressed. "Zoey's over there drinking." It was a milestone for Zoey, she was such a saint that drinking was like murdering to her.

"Now now, we don't know for sure they are drinking, this could be a hoax." Alejandro walked over to the boys. "They could be playing us." Alejandro grabbed his phone off the glass table that was resting other party foods on it, and started texting. "There." He proudly smiled looking at the two boys. "They'll now think we're having fun. Without them." He knew it would drive Heather crazy if she thought they were enjoying this slumber party that was set up. For all he knew Heather was pulling her extensions out bit by bit over how boring Zoey and Dawn were being with her.

"So, what did you do?" Scott was curious himself, and as much as Duncan hated to show it, so was he.

"I told them we went out." Alejandro answered the two boys who were looking at him like he was some sort of evil genius.

Duncan was impressed, if this was going to make the girls jealous, he would play along "Where?"

"I didn't put a specific place. If they were having _fun_ they won't need to know." It was almost condescending to them. Alejandro was so manipulative, it was hard to believe that he hadn't won the show and gone on to be the new host, Chris and him working together could probably take over the world.

"Ha!" Duncan jumped when his phone made a pinging sound. "It's Zoey! She wants to know where we are." Duncan loved having the upper hand in his relationship. Usually Zoey always got her way by complimenting him and saying how _cute _he'd look or be while doing it, it was aggravating.

"But where are we?" Scott was now munching down on the chips that were in the green bowl. "We can't all say three different places." Duncan and Alejandro did agree, he had a point. It was becoming suspicious.

"Strip club." Alejandro shrugged. "It'd drive them all crazy."

"Nice knowing you, Heather will slaughter you." Duncan said while simultaneously texting Zoey. As if the girls could hear the conversation , Alejandro's phone went off right after Duncan texted. "Speak of the devil."

Alejandro picked his phone off the table, and after pressing a few buttons he got the message. "You're dead." He read allowed. "Any ideas on how to respond?" Alejandro loved when Heather got pissed at him, it'swhat made their relationship tick, it was fun and spontaneous that way.

"And poor." Scott suggested.

"Perfect amigo!" He quickly texted Heather back, anxiously awaiting her text that would be her swearing at him.

"Dawn's texted me back. She's not as mad at all! In fact she wants us to tip the dancers."

"Zoey told me to have fun!" Duncan added.

"Great. Just great." the sarcasm was so blatantly obvious from Alejandro. Heather would want to kill him after tonight. There was no quick fix for making someone like Heather, a vindictive minx, happy. She was impossible to read, she could pretend to be completely find with the lie of going to a strip club. Surely Zoey and Dawn were pissed off with Scott and Duncan, no way a girl would be fine with their boyfriends going to a strip club? It was definitely a long night...


	2. Chapter 2

**Have just been informed that 'Doey' is called 'Zuncan' I am very confused and feel like I am behind the times. Thanks. Also this is happening around the same time as the guys during last chapter, a bit earlier in the night though as they're just starting to drink and text. **

Boring. Heather wanted to rip her extensions out bit by bit, but not wanting to ruin her actual hair, she decided to plait and un-plait the extensions furiously. Zoey and Dawn were gushing over the sweet things that Scott and Duncan had done for them, which included romantic picnic on the farm that Scott lived at, and going to some dumb indie concert that Zoey liked. Heather could only roll her eyes, Alejandro had done better in terms of romance, like that time he prank called Courtney who was still at the time hopelessly in love with him. Now that, that is true romance. "Ugh, can we please do something maybe a little more fun?" Heather looked at the two girls who were wrapped up in their sleeping bags.

"What did you have in mind, Heather?" Zoey asked. To be completely honest, Zoey was scared of Heather, she was tall, lean, and mean, although with Duncan being her _older _boyfriend she had some new found confidence that had her standing up to Heather.

Heather walked over to her parents cabinet, opening it up and inspecting the drinks that were inside. It was a huge variety of rainbow alcohol and wines, the list was endless. Heather wanted the girls to be interesting, it could take the whole cabinet for that to happen. Grabbing 3 glasses and 2 bottles of Vodka, Heather joined the girls on the carpet opening the bottles. "Drink up." She said while pouring the drink into the glasses. "It's going to be a long night."

Minutes had gone by, and so far Dawn and Zoey had been finishing their drinks. Heather kept pouring, it was easier to manipulative these girls than she originally had thought it would be. Joining in, she decided to down the liquid that tasted like nail polish remover and poison mixed together. Horrible. Cringing at the taste, she got more, and poured.

"Who're you texting?" Dawn leaned over to Zoey, almost falling into the red heads lap. The smaller girl was a lightweight, she became intoxicated after what seemed like 1 drink "D...Duncan?" She stuttered, falling on her words from the alcohol, only consuming a small amount made her unable to speak properly.

"Ha, so what?" Zoey giggled.

"So what? I'm going to text Scotty-poo!" Dawn leaned over extending her petite body across the floor to reach for her phone that had been thrown across the floor. "What should I text?" Dawn asked Heather. She knew Heather wouldn't really care, but she wanted her involved somehow, although she wasn't particularly sober right now, she could tell Heather wanted to be part of a group, a group that actually made her feel wanted unlike high school, being popular, mean, and having no one ask you to prom would cause some damage.

Heather Stood up and walked over to Dawn, extending her arm out to grab Dawn's phone. "Give me the phone." Dawn innocently gave Heather the phone while being concious of what she would do. Never trust a Heather. "Done and dusted." Heather, almost throwing Dawn's phone back at her made her feel like she was running the show.

"What did you send?" Zoey asked, laying on the ground eating some popcorn.

"Jibberish, I want to show Al that we're having a better time than him." Heather winked at the two girls while she went to the bathroom. "Will you two be alright by yourself?" Heather sarcastically asked leaning on the door sill.

"Ah!" Zoey squealed jumping at the ringing sound that was coming from her phone. Leaping up from her spot and running towards and jumping on Heather's bed, she grabbed her phone looking at the message. "Duncan wants to know if we're drinking!" Frantically looking at her phone Zoey couldn't stop giggling over how jealous Duncan must have been. He had been complaining about hanging out with Scott and Alejandro all week and how boring it would be.

"Just texted Scott!" Dawn cheered, throwing her hands in the air and dropping her phone on the carpet. She searched for more alcohol through Heather's cabinet and pulled out a few large wine bottles with fancy French names and the colour green. "Yummy..." She whispered while opening the bottle and pouring it into her cup that she was twirling around with her finger.

"Uhh Dawn, careful..." Zoey bit her lip. Heather would slaughter both of them if Dawn spilled anything on Heather's floor. "Oh... Duncan just texted me saying they're at a strip club." Zoey looked up from her phone.

Over hearing Zoey Heather sprinted into the room. "So, apparently they're at a strip club!" Heather came back in shouting vigorously texting on her phone. "He is dead!"

"What?" Dawn asked slightly confused by it all. Her eyes were glassy and she was rolling around on the ground.

"Yeah. They're are so bluffing!" Heather was furious. A part of her knew Alejandro was lying to her just to get a reaction, another part was completely jealous that he would go to a strip club. She was completely confused by him, and the alcohol wasn't helping in her favour.

"So? Let's play them." Zoey said as if it was the most obvious thing to do. "We'll ask to meet up with them there." Heather was shocked, who knew someone as sweet as Zoey could be so devious and ruthless. Heather shrugged it off, agreeing to go along with Zoey's plan.

"Ok. Let's go with them." Heather said, trying to calm herself down by massaging her temples and taking a swig of alcohol.

"I told Scott!" Dawn grinned putting on her green sweater and shoes. "Let's go!" The blonde said stumbling up of off the ground.

"Oh ho, he thinks he is so clever. I'll show him." Heather was punching her palm and scowling. Although her and Alejandro were official, they were both very competitive with each other, over the littlest things as well. "I'll ring a cab." Heather dialled the cab smirking. He was in too deep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Last chapter I made a dumb spelling mistake I apologise. I also wrote this while extremely tired so excuse spelling errors again. Thanks! Also, this is so fluffy and dumb so, don't judge me.**

Female dancers with long hair were twirling around poles and wearing minimal clothes surrounded the three boys. Unnecessary glitter covered the stages, tables and ground, the waitresses were dressed in skimpy outfits of different animals, and wore bright red lip stick and had eye liner surrounding their eyes. "Whoa..." Scott spat out looking at everything in the strip joint, he'd never been to one before, this was like him entering into Narnia. Getting a slap in the back of his head by Duncan made him exit from his day dream.

"Dude, you have a girlfriend!" Duncan was disgusted by him, although he himself was trying his hardest not to stare at the girls taking their clothes off. "This was a terrible idea." Duncan shook his head, Alejandro looked terrified in this place, crusty, sleazy men were throwing amounts of money and naked women dancing to cheesy songs.

"Do you see the girls anywhere?" Alejandro asked nervously. He knew Heather wouold give him a good talking to, and somehow it'd end up with him getting hurt, her walking away, and him chasing her and begging on his knees for her to forgive him. "The loud music was making it hard for him to focus, and sweaty bodies were surrounding him, mostly men as well, it made him uncomfortable, worse than Owen on the jet plane when he was gassy and shirtless, which was a lot.

"Come on, we'll get a few seats." Duncan grabbed Scott and Alejandro's shirt sleeves, pulling them over to a small black table with a curved seat in the corner, it was quieter and slightly further away from naked women. "I'm texting Zoey where we are."

"Well well." That patronising voice, Heather. "Having fun?" Alejandro gulped hard. Times like this was what made him question his relationship with the girl, she was so demanding and in control of everything.

"The most." Alejandro suavely tried to save himself from being in trouble. "But more with you here."

"Can it." Heather rolled her eyes. "You guys aren't even drunk, or drinking." Heather crossed her arms.

Some sort of heroic gesture had come over Duncan as he called for a waitress to come over. A girl with blonde hair and wearing bee antenna walked over, taking their drink orders. It was no surprise that she had giant assets to go along with, they were distracting Duncan and lucky for him, Zoey wasn't around their table. "Where's Zoey?" He asked as she came into his head. The short red head would usually run over and hug him when she saw him, and give him a quick peck on the cheek, or some other sweet gesture.

"She was right here before." Heather told Duncan before turning around trying to find her. It was like she had to have Dawn and Zoey on a leash. Alejandro tapped Heather on her shoulder, and pointed over to a stage where Dawn was pole dancing and Zoey was cheering her on. Of course. Heather didn't want to face Alejandro, he would have that dumb smirk on his face. Heather mumbled while walking towards the girls who were making a scene. "God." Although the boys didn't see Dawn and Zoey they did follow behind Heather.

Duncan was furious with Heather, he grabbed her shoulder and spun her around to face him harshly. "How much has Zoey had to drink?"

"Like I know." Heather spat back. "Dawn and her kept drinking, they are adults." Heather crossed her arms and sighed. "You're lucky they're drunk. If they actually knew you were at a strip club while sober they would both kill you." Scott and Duncan agreed, Dawn may have looked like a pixie, but she would murder him if she was sober. And Zoey could snap like a twig at any second. "I suggest you both sort this out before they begin sobering up."

"Scott!" Dawn jumped off the stage, into Scott's arms and wrapped her legs around him. Luckily she was light and Scott didn't tumble over. Her breath had the stench of alcohol on it, and her make up was smudged. "This place is amazing!" She smiled while looking at the strippers. "Although, they are quite lonely and sad..." Dawn started. "They only do this for attention, they weren't loved enough as children." She smiled at one of the strippers passing her by with a few dollars stuffed in her bra.

Duncan had embraced Zoey in a hug, she wasn't feeling too well after drinking a lot and was sleepy. "Duncan, I want to leave." Zoey yawned before leaning on Duncan's chest.

Dawn and Scott both exited the strip club. "So, looks like I had a better time than you." Heather teased poking Alejandro's chest. "Have fun with Duncan and Scott?" She asked.

"A bundle." Alejandro rolled his eyes. Although the sarcasm was transparent. "Maybe next time we could hang out together?" Alejandro asked Heather as they exited.

"Keep dreaming."


End file.
